My Gym Partner's a Monkey in Outside Media
My Gym Partner's a Monkey cameos, crossovers, references, etc. in other media. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Codename: Kids Next Door Cartoon Network Invaded In the ending credits of "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon", five stupid characters for each of the shows involved in the promotional stunt were abducted by aliens and had their brains removed. The character from My Gym Partner's a Monkey was Slips Python. The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door Fred FredBurger is seen on TV, rambling about the shows he likes watching. One of the things he said was "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoys shows about imaginary friends.", referencing to the shows My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, respectively. When the delightful reaper was destroyed, all the kids it devoured were set free. This included human kids from other various Cartoon Network shows, including Adam Lyon. During the ending credits, a list of other crossover episodes were seen. One of which was titled "My Gym Partner's a Mandark", with Jake Spidermonkey swinging through the hallways, while Mandark Astronomonov from Dexter's Laboratory held onto his tail. Littlest Petshop The 2012 reiteration of Littlest Petshop was co-created by Tim and Julie Cahill, also the creators of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Littlest Petshop includes references to My Gym Partner's a Monkey. In the episode "It's the Pet Fest Part 1", Bernard Solid told Blythe about a series of bands that would be performing at the pet fest. One of the bands listed was called Adam and the Spider Monkeys. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes In the episode "Crossover Nexus", a crossover between O.K. K.O., Ben 10, Teen Titans Go!, and Steven Universe, many references to other shows were included. One of the fossilized heroes, who'd been struck by Strike was Jake Spidermonkey from My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Robot Chicken In the episode "Boo Cocky", a sketch featured a guy looking through various shows listed on his DVR. One of the show's listed was titled "My Gym Partner's a Vampire". Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary In celebration of being on air for 20 years, Cartoon Network released a bumper, with tons of characters from various cartoons, that aired throughout their run, including characters from My Gym Partner's a Monkey. A bunch of black and white Adam Lyons were seen, sliding down some stripes, Jake Spidermonkey and other famous monkey characters were seen "doing the monkey" with Johnny Bravo, and Ingrid Giraffe could also be seen in the background in a few shots, most notably the final shot with Pops saying "Good show, jolly good show." Adam Lyon 20th Aniversary.png|Monochromatic Adams. Do the Monkey with Me.png|Doing the monkey with Jake. Ingrid 20th Aniversary.png|Ingrid in the background. WatchMojo Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey appeared on the thumbnail for "Top 10 Best Cartoon Network Shows". The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball has a game called School House Rush, which blatantly clones the My Gym Partner's a Monkey Game, Hall of the Wild 2: The Big Field Trip, by using the same engine, and placing Gumball characters and objects over the My Gym Partner's a Monkey elements. ChannelFrederator's Tooned Up! My Gym Partner's a Monkey was mentioned and shown in a 107 Facts video about the Loud House, whose creator, Chris Savino, worked as a storyboard artist for. There may be plans for a 107 Facts About My Gym Partner's a Monkey, hosted by Joey Graff.Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Lists